weapon X or Lexa
by Evil lady X
Summary: X or Lexa is a normal teenage girl who is in crush mager with Scott summers so to when his heart she becomes a famus singer but hides her identity from every one but her sister rogue but one boy knows her secret and he wants her for himself better then it
1. Lexa is weapon X

"That was so cool you missed a grate trip Lexa," says Kitty as she and alot of her friends come walking in.

"Yeah ah guess ah did,' I say little do they know I didn't miss much cause wail they where at Washington I was at my first big

concert as Weapon X thats right I had the concert I sang at it seeing as I am Weapon X.

"Hay you guys hear about this new chick singing out at a concert wail we where gone she was said to be teriffic," says Kitty's boy friend Lance

"Yeah my sister went and she got me a CD she kicks it good," says another of her friends I grone and get up throwing my book aside and head into the kitchen to avoid hearing about Weapon X.

"Not your best preformance but hay it was good," says my sister Rogue well half sister she's one of the few people who know that its me under that wig and contacts.

"Oh thanks just don't let miss populer out there find out," I say as I pour myself a glass of milk. "She's right you did good," says her boy friend Remy as he walks threw the kitchen door. "So miss X whats next rome paris cali?" he asks him and Rogue come along with me so I have friends there well they are deskysed.

"Here I have a home concert next week and its your job to make sure no one from school finds out its me," I say remembering what happened when he found out he screamed like a little girl. "Find out what?" asks a cold voice I know that voice.

"Nothing Pietro," I say turning to see him standing there his messy sliver hair in his blue eyes. "If its nothing then why doe's Rems have to make sure no one finds out?" he asks watching me with a glare. "Because I wouldn't want the whole world knowing that I'm the one who spray painted the gym," I snap god I hate him so much. "Oh well then never mind, Rems?" he says smirking at me. "Yes mon amie?" he asks never looking away from Rogue. "Are you going to that concert next week that weapon X thing?" he asks as he leans on the door frame. "Yod could say dat homme,"says Remy smiling. "Whatever later Rogue later Remy later X," he says as he turns to leave he smirks as he says my nick name. "He knows," I say banging my head on the table. "No he just loves pickin on you," says Rogue as I head up the stairs. "Whatever," I say in reply.

(PIETRO)

Sure I know her secret she may beable to fool the others but she can't fool me we used to be close I'd know her voie any where. "Dude whats up with you?" asks one of the guys I must have been smirking at nothing. "Nothing thinking, I'm going home bye," I say as I stand and head out the door. stupid girl she's just going threw all of this for the one boy who will never notice her cause his head is up his ass.

(LEXA)

"Rogue?" I call as I run down the stairs have you seen Scott's myspace?" I ask as I plop down at the kitchen table Remy is of course already there. "No why?" she asks as she grabs a box of toster stridle and pops them into the toster oven. "It's all weapon X every thing is," I say jumping out of my seat and grabbing Remy as we dance around the kitchen like five year olds. "Thats grate X," she says with out enthoseasem. "But thats why I'm doin all this to make him love me," I say as Remy and me take our seats again slightly put out somtimes I swear he must be gay. "Well all ah'll say is it it'en a good reason to do this," she says as the oven dings. "Don't be sad X Remy think it a wounderful idea," he whispers to me I smile and then laugh as Rogue drops a hot toster stridle on his head. "Thats what ya get for incerijing her to make bad desisions," she says and smacks the back of his head when he pouts. "But thats the buety of it when i tell him itrs me he'll love me," I say laying my head down on the counter. "I wouldn't count on it X he has been having a thing for jean since pre-k," says Rogue i just groan.

okay thats just a sample chapter the first really if ya like I'll write more if ya don't then i wont.


	2. secrets known and pietro sings?

Disclamer: i do not own either marvel or the song Sliver and Cold by A.F.I

(PIETRO)

"Weapon X yup thats right she sent me a message," says that jerk scott summers I roll my eyes and drift my look over to Lexa who is laughing at somthing her sister said. "Pie?" asks one of the guys. "What?" I ask pulling my gaze from her. "Whats up with you and Lex?" asks Raberto as he waves at a pasdsing girl. "Nothing," I say blowing it off as nothing. "Dude you can't pull that crap with us...we see you watching her," says Bobby as he hugs his girl friend Jubilee. "So what I watch a lot of girls," I say winking at a passing blonde. "Not like you watch other girls mate you watch her with a look that just screams 'I-wanna-b-with-you-forever," says John as he play's with his lighter. "Says the aussuie who can't even look the fire princes in the eye," I snap and stand up. "I'm gonna go think," I say and I head off to the gym.

(LEXA)

"I am so not ready for this," I say as I walk around the gym getting ready for my first reharsle. "Ready for what X?" asks that cold voice that I know by heart. "Nothing Pietro," I say as I turn on my music. "Just I ummm," I say spaceing out on excuses. "Chil X I know your secret," he says I choke on nothing. "What?" I cry out. "Ya know your crush on scotty boy," he says I calm down. "Oh well that," I say breathing out slightly. "You like to sing right?" he asks I nod. "Well care to help me reharse?" he asks smirking. "Reharse?" I ask dreading the answer. "I won that little contest the one where you get to sing with Weapon X," he says smirking. "No...scott," I say as I stand up and run out to find Rougue as fast as I can.

"Rogue he won," I say shaking her as the other goths stair at us. "Who scott thats good right," she says regaining her control. "No thats bad it wasn't scott itr was HIM," I say glancing to the preppy side. "Him as in Pietro as in guy who you can't stand?" she asks getting the picture loud and clear. "Yes him he just tolled me what am I going to do Rogue?' I ask as I bang my head on the lunch table. "Tell my brother to go suck monkey balls?" asks the voice of Wanda Maximoff. "I did that last time," I say now feeling the stupidness edge away. "He so knows Rogue I know he doe's," I say still not looking up. "Knows what that your weapon X?" Asks Wanda I look up and gasp. "Sweetie I was there when you had your first concert he was to," she says pulling at her hair. "Your voice is the same as her's and plus you can't hide that," she says pointing to my tatoo on my ankle. "Damn I forgot about that," I say then freack out. "If she know's then he know's and he know's I know he know's or maybe he doesn't know I know he know's that I know...ya know?" I ask lost in my ramble about nothing important. Rogue finaly smacks me behind my head. "Lexa he don't even know which color of socks to wear I dout he knows," says Rogue as Remy sits down,. "He knows," says Wanda pointion to her brother. "HE KNOWS?" ask Remy and I at the same time Rogue to.

"Yeah he knows he pointed it out the tatoo I mean," she says as she looks over to his table where Alex Summers was sitting. "Wanda he is a little young for you," says Rogue as she ignores Remy's passes. "Not him you freack him," she says pointing to Warren as she sighs. "What every just as long as he keeps away," I say my face still on the table. "Who would want to be near you X?" Asks that voice as I raise my head I come face to face with his blue eyes then his smirk. "Go away Pietro I'm busy," I say laying my head back onto the table."Busy doing what making out with the table?" he asks as I feel him sit down beside me. "Just shut up," I mumble as I turn my head away from him. "Maybe your to busy day dreaming about your Scotty boy to notice maybe theres a guy out there who likes you not just a figment of you so ta say," he says as I since him smirking I have grown to know when he smirks every move he makes I can predickt it. "What do you mean by that?" I ask as I turn to look at him he just smiles and gets up and walks away singing.

"I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.

But now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold...

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me. whoa  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
oh, my beautiful one.

Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.  
So I,I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold.  
I will lift up your voice as I sink.

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me. woah.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me

Cold in life's throws  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throws  
I only ask you turn away.  
Cold in life's throws  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throws  
I only ask you turn  
as you seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now...

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me. whoa  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me. oh

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me. whoa  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into...  
Your sins into me  
Your sins into me,  
Oh my beautiful one," he sang as he walked away and sadly I couldn't stop listening to his words. The song was one of my fave's it felt conected to me because of my past. The words always hit my heart in the right place. "Wow ah never he could sing," says Rogue as Remy hugs her close to him. "What Pietro yeah he always sings just not in front of people but in front of X yeah he will," says Wanda as she pulls her eyes away from Warren long enough to see that I was watching him. "Wanda did you tell him that was my fave song?" I ask knowing only her Rogue or Lance would know. "Not really that's his fave he sings it most offen more then others,' she says as she gets up and waves a good bye before making her way over to Warren's table. "Ah swear X that boy is in love with ya," says Rogue I look up at her and just get up and run off to the safty of my art class room.

(PISTERO)

"Dude what the hell was that?" asks Bobby as I sit down with him and watch Lexa run off to her class room as Wanda made her way over to me. "Big shitty thing to do brother now she is upset," she says as she glances at Warren she has liked him for mounths but is way to insucre to make a move and lets say bird boy thinks he isn't good enough for her. "Sorry I just wanted get my point across I accept her for who she is and what she is," I say smirking at her. "Pietro you ass I can't beleave you just go up to her an freacking say LEXA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME," she yells at me just as a few people pass by. "Umm...your not my type babe," says a voice I turn to see her in all her glory just standing there. "When did you leve the sanctuwherey?" I ask pointing towards her class room. "About five minutes agaon I got here in time to hear Wanda ask me out," she says with a slight smile. "Oh shut up X," says Wanda as every one with in our hearing range burst out laughing. "Wanda may I have a word with you?" asks Warren as he stands. "Um sure," she says as they walk off. "Looks like bird boy might actully make a move," says Lexa as she smirks at them. "Did you need somthing X?" I ask using my certen way to say her name only I use. "Actully yes...Wanda tolled me you guys know...so I need ust to rehurse every day this week my house after school got it Quickie?" she asks using my nick name only she has every gotten away with. "Got it miss X," I say smiling my oh so charming smile as she rolls her eyes and walks off.

there it took me all day and sevril closet visits with Nate but there is chapter two...sighs thanks to tabbers and nate for telling me if the funny parts were funny...well i'm gunna try to update once a week from now on...and there are only a few chapters in this i think...but i have idea's for the next chapter whic ewill be longer...so long fair well to you my friends..wait thats a childs tv show song from out of the box i must be tired...EVIL LADY X...outta here night yall


	3. reharsles from hell and dancing no way

Disclaimer i do not own X-men or the songs i used

(LEXA)

I groan as I look at the clock he is yet again late he always was. "Chill he's coming I just talked to him," Says Wanda as she paints Rogue's nails for her. "If he screws this up I'll kill him," I say as I point to my self and then look at the clock again. "That's it he's late I'm picking someone else," I say as I glare at the floor. "What is it with you and glaring at things?" asks Pietro as I look up I see him leaning against the door frame. "Your late," I snap as I realize he is covered in sweat and his hair is wet. "I had track and sorry I never miss my shower after track," he says as he moves closer to me. "When do we sing?" he asks I smirk. "First I have to sing a few of my own songs then we can sing the song Rogue and Rem's picked," I say as I grab a mic and take my place as the music starts Rogue points Pietro to a chair beside Remy as she and Wanda get up and Ali fallows them smiling at Nate who was fixing the mics they each picked one up. "Back up vocals only," says Wanda as she tapped her foot to the beat. Ali smiles shyly at Nate as he grins and I start my song.

"I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips  
Then I stepped into a satin dancin' dress that had a split from the side clean up to my hip  
It was red velvet trimmin' and it fit me good  
Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half grown kid had stood

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck  
Then she kissed my cheek  
And then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes  
as she started to speak  
She looked at our pitiful shack  
And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your Pa's run'd off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
"To thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across  
The toe of my high heel shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' Mama what do I do  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy  
They'll be nice to you

She said here's your chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want out  
Well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down now your Mama's gonna move you uptown.

Well, that was the last time I saw my Mama  
The night I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
It wudn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow  
I's gonna be a lady someday  
Though I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame  
You know I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Fancy was my name

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

Wudn't long after a benevolent man  
Took me in off the street  
One week later I was pourin' his tea  
In a five room hotel suite yes she was

I charmed a king, a congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
And then I got me a Georgia mansion  
In an elegant New York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hippocrits  
Who'd call me bad bad  
And criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For nigh oh fifteen years  
Well I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mama's voice ringin' in my ears

Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Oh here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down, hon  
Your Mama's gonna move you uptown

Oh, and I guess she did.

I finish the song and Ali and Wanda walk back over to thier seats as Warren smiles. "That was lovely Wanda I loved it," he says smiling at her she blushes lightly and nods. "Alright Lex it's yar turn to sing with Pietro I apologize for the song we picked," says Rogue as she sits back down after handing me and Pietro each a few pieces of paper.

(PIETRO)

I sigh and take the seat as she starts to sing I smile loving the sound of her voice just as soft as the breeze in the wind and as dangerous as a rattle Snake. I groan when she finishes singing the perfect sound had to end then Rogue said she was sorry about the song they had picked then Nate gave me a mic and pushes me to stand next to Lexa. "It can't be that..FUCK no way am I singing this," I say holding up the pieces of paper with the words to the song on them. "You'll sing it or I'll let John play wit your car and da lighter got it Mon Amie?" asks Remy smirking I glare but get ready as the music starts. "How sings the first part?" I ask Nate smiles and grabs a mic. "That would be me Nate the great," he says as it starts.

(NATE)

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about  
(LEXA)  
I'd appreciate your input  
(PIETRO)  
Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Cum quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
(LEXA AND PIETRO)  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  
(LEXA)  
Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"  
(LEXA AND PIETRO)  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now," we finish the song and I grasp for breath sure I sing a lot and know this song by heart but wow singing with her took my breath away. I look over at her she seems to be in thought then looks over to me and looks away her green eyes piercing my heart. "Well now we know yall got the song down pat we can start on the dance," says Rogue as she grins evilly. "THE WHAT?" me and Lexa scream at the same time. "The dance to the song ya have ta dance," says Remy baking up his girlfriend. "NO FUCKING WAY I'M DANCING," we say at the same time and glare at each other. "Yes ya are," says Rogue smirking. "NO WE ARN'T," again at the same time. "STOP THAT," now we are giving the death glare. "COOKIES," she screams randomly. "What the fuck?" I ask she laughs smiling a little I love her laugh. "Cookies clearly we weren't gonna stop saying the same thing so I said cookies I love cookies," she says as she throws the papers at Rogue. "Come on Quickie how bad could a little dance be?" she asks smirking. "Fine as long as I get to be the guy," I say ,making her groan and Nate chuckle. "Shut up Nate," says Ali as she sits down beside him. "Yes Nate listen to your woman," I say as I smirk just think every day this week I get to stair at that. I think to myself as I look over at Lexa who was working with Rogue on the dance moves.

(LEXA)

"Ya like him ya know it..and thrust your hips more," says Rogue as she explains the dance moves to me. I nearly trip over my feet at her words. "Who Pietro?...no way he is a pain in my ass," I say as I do the right move. "Well not yet he ain't," she says I stair at her. "Perv you are spending way to much time with Remy," I say as she finally lets me stop dancing. "Na I just think yall two would look cute tagther ya know your wild and crazy plus he could use a little chocalte in his lyfe," she says I roll my eyes and give her my best death glare. "Honey yar forgettin who taught ya that it don't work on meh," she says as she grabs Remy by the hand and drags him out of the room. "Warren walk with me?" asks Wanda Warren nods and fallows them out. "Ummm...Nate wanna get something with me?" asks Ali she was sitting on his lap. "Umm...sure," he says as he hits play on the CD player and runs out after her leaving me and Pietro alone. The music was one of my fave songs. Then his voice broke our silence.

"Standing on the edge of morning,  
scent of sex and New Found Glory  
playing as she's pulling back her hair.  
She drives away, she's feeling worthless;  
used again, but nothing's different.  
She'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care.

At home by three;  
a deafening quiet.  
The porch light's off,  
guess they forgot it.  
She'd cry herself to sleep  
but she don't dare.  
And she wants to be a model,  
She wants to hear she's beautiful.  
She's beautiful.

I want to save you,  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too.  
I want to save you.

Dressed by dawn and out the door,  
no lights, she memorized the floors  
so she could leave without being detected.  
She works till three; it's uniform,  
she dreams that he'll come by the store.  
She prays for days when boys mean she's protected.

And she wants someone to see her,  
She needs to hear she's beautiful.  
She's beautiful.

I want to save you  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too.  
I want to save you.

And she won't sleep. (and she won't sleep)  
She won't sleep,  
and she won't sleep  
at all.

I want to save you  
I want to save you. (Yeah)  
I need you  
to save me too.

I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(Let me save you)  
I want to save you," He final stops singing I look over to him as he smirks and just simply walks out the door with saying only one thing. "Later X think about what I said today that some guy you know has a thing for you but your just to blinded to see him but he See's you," he says as he shuts the door leaving me to my thoughts.

wow...tension...love songs...and just wow...two chapters a day apart..i'm good


End file.
